Tales of December
by miano53
Summary: Christmas is coming in the KH worlds and following it are the tales. Some are learning what Christmas is for the first time while others are dealing with family and holiday woes. These are those stories.
1. Tales of December I

_Okay, since I wasn't really comfortable doing a Halloween-themed challenge, I decided to do an under 500 words Christmas challenge. So, I think I'll try to do a chapter a day challenge for this. _

_-miano53_

Tales of December: Christmas Lights Woes

_Land of Departure, two months after Ventus' arrival, 8 p.m.…_

The 12-year-old Ventus looked up to see his new best friend, the 17-year-old Terra, on the roof of the castle. The brunette was putting up these strings of lights and was standing on his Keyblade glider. Every now and then, Terra would look at a sheet of paper and resume putting up the lights.

Curious, Ven summoned his Keyblade, threw it in the air and it turned into his glider. The adolescent jumped onto it and flew up to see what Terra was doing. When he arrived, Terra paid no attention to him.

"Terra? Ahem, Terra…TERRA!" Ven yelled.

Terra, startled, flinched and nearly fell off his glider. The older teen looked at Ven and glared.

"Ven? Why are you out here?" Terra asked him.

"What'cha doing?" Ven asked.

"Putting up Christmas lights. The Master said to," Terra replied.

"What are Christmas lights?" Ven asked innocently.

Terra looked at him with bewilderment. "You…don't know what Christmas lights are?" he asked Ven.

Ven shook his head and Terra lifted up a string of lights. "These are Christmas lights," Terra said.

"Why are we putting lights outside? Aren't they supposed to be inside?" Ven asked.

Terra suddenly stopped putting up the lights and said, "Y'know, I never thought about that before."

The older teen then showed Ven how to put up Christmas lights. After a bit, Ven took it upon himself to help put up the lights. As he did, Terra didn't notice that some of the lights were tied onto his glider.

After putting up the last of the lights, Ven saw that one of the lights were hanging down. So, he pulled at it, with disastrous results.

Terra's glider was pulled back, causing for the older teen to fall off. When he did, Terra screamed, "Ven, the heck?!"

Ven's face blanched as he saw his new friend fall down and land onto the ground of the court hard. Terra didn't move and Ven quickly rushed to see if he was okay. When he arrived, Terra was just waking up.

"Ow…Heal," Terra said.

Ven saw that Terra's broken arms, ribs and bruises heal. Terra looked at Ven and immediately yelled, "Next time, check to see if the lights are caught on something!"

Ven sniffled and started crying. Terra was taken aback and he immediately said, "Oh…Sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Just make sure you're careful when putting up the lights next time."

Ven stopped crying and the two apprentices entered the castle.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter. Review?_


	2. Tales of December II

_Thank you so much everybody. I still have school and it's practically Finals Week at the University. So, I'll try to keep up with the story challenge._

_-miano53_

Tales of December: Tree Trimming

_December 2__nd__, Land of Departure, 4 p.m.…_

Aqua stood in the living room of the castle, looking at Terra bringing in some Christmas lights, ornaments, candy canes, stockings and many other Christmas related things. Ventus, still confused by what was going on, walked over to Aqua and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Wait a sec," Aqua told him.

Terra came in with the tree and Aqua said, "Okay, take the tree and put it over there."

Terra nodded and carried the large eight foot tree over to the fireplace in the living room. He then carried in the lights and Aqua told him, "Okay, take the lights and put them around the stairs outside."

"Wait…What? I already put the lights outside," Terra told him.

"You didn't put them around the stairs," Aqua said.

Terra grumbled and left. Ven, still confused, asked, "Why did we just put a tree from the outside…inside?"

"It's our Christmas tree, that's why," Aqua said.

"But why? Why did we just bring in a tree from outside inside? Won't there be squirrels and rats in the tree?" Ven asked.

"There are no ra…" Aqua started.

The two then saw the tree shake. "What was that?" Ven asked.

The apprentices saw ten rats come from the interior of the tree and ran across the living room. The reaction from the two was expected.

Aqua climbed onto a nearby chair and screamed, "Ven! A rat! Oh kill it! Kill it!"

Instead of doing that, Ven ran out of the room, screaming as rats chased him down the halls. "AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

Thus did Ventus' question never get answered…

* * *

_This idea came after watching an episode of Modern Family. The tree that was a picnic tree for Cam and his partner was being cut down and rats had infested it. So, I thought, what about Christmas trees? We just chop them down and put them in our houses without so much as thinking if rats had climbed up and down the trees. And thus, this chapter was born._

_-miano53_


End file.
